


feeling good on my own

by whatdoiknowx



Series: gonna love myself (masturbation series) [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoiknowx/pseuds/whatdoiknowx
Summary: Dan's horny, but Phil's not in the mood.





	feeling good on my own

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the phandomficfests Wankers Day flash fest.

" _Phil_ ," Dan whined, poking Phil's thigh with his toes. He was stretched out along the sofa, Phil sat on the other end reading some boring book. At least, it looked boring to Dan. Phil, on the other hand, hadn't taken his nose out of it in the last three hours.

"Come on." He crawled over to where Phil was sitting, and began nipping at Phil's neck. "I'm horny. And bored."

Phil swatted at him flippantly, still not looking up from his book. "I'm busy, you spoon." 

Dan pouted. His eyes roamed down over Phil's bare chest, and his half-hard cocked twitched in his joggers. He felt like he'd been half-hard for hours. 

"You're no fun," he said, petulantly.

Phil finally looked up from his book, rolling his eyes fondly. "You're like a bloody teenager sometimes. Let me finish this book, and then I'm all yours." He turned his attention back to his book. "Go entertain yourself."

Dan knew he meant for him to go play a video game or browse the internet or something, but Dan just smirked. He left the room for a moment to retrieve something, then plopped back down on the sofa. Phil didn't look up from his book.

Dan shoved his joggers down to his thighs, no pants on underneath. He poured some of the lube he'd retrieved onto his palm, and wrapped his hand around his cock. 

He sighed at the contact, then began stroking along the length. The sound of his hand working along his lube-slick cock filled the room.

"What are you doing?" Phil's amused voice joined the sound of wanking.

"Entertaining myself." Dan turned to face Phil, grinning cheekily. 

Phil shook his head, but he still looked amused. "Have fun, mate." He turned back to his book.

Still grinning, Dan sank back down against the sofa to get a little more comfortable, and resumed jerking himself off. He was fully hard now, his chest beginning to flush red.

He brought one hand down to fondle his balls, teasing his finger along his perineum as his other hand wanked faster along the pulsing length of his cock.

Dan moaned loudly as he brushed a finger along the tip of his cock, pre-come dribbling out on his hand.

"You're really distracting, Howell."

Dan whimpered. He loved that he had an audience right now. He knew Phil also knew how much he loved that. 

"I bet you wish that was my mouth around your cock right now." 

Phil's voice was teasing, sounded more like he was trying to wind Dan up for fun rather than be sexy, but Dan still moaned in response.

"Fuck. I'm holding you to that later, Lester." Only if Phil wanted to obviously, but that goes without saying.

Dan felt his stomach muscles tensing up. He worked his hand faster, panting as he chased his orgasm. It only took a few seconds before he was coming hard into his hand, drops of come splattering up his stomach.

Dan took a few seconds to get himself together, then turned to look at Phil, who was looking back at him with an amused look on his face. 

"Better?"

"Yep." Dan smirked back, satisfied. 

"Go clean yourself up, the room's starting to smell like sex." Phil turned back to his book, smile still on his face. 

Dan obliged, feeling relaxed and content. He grabbed his laptop on the way back to join Phil on the sofa. He vowed to leave Phil alone for, like, _at least_ twenty minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Love Myself" by Hailee Steinfeld
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr post [ here ](https://onedirectionticketss1.tumblr.com/post/174322498293/title-feeling-good-on-my-own-word-count-584)


End file.
